Etapas del amor
by monkkeyslut
Summary: "Kiss me," she murmurs, not meeting his eyes. And this is all that she wants. All that she'd wanted since her mother turned her into this monster.   Kalus/Rebekah, rated M. For Willow


**Title: **_Etapas del amor_

**Author: **Morgan DeBroe

**Rating/Warnings: **R for sexuality and violence.

**Word Count: **1,520

**Character(s): **Rebekah, Niklaus, Elijah, Katherine Pierce.

**Pairing(s): **Rebekah/Klaus, mentions Klaus/Katherine

**Summary: **She wonders when that happened, when he fell out of love, when he stopped feeling this way.

**Author's Notes: **I hope this is good, Willowbee~ I've fallen in love with this pairing, even though it's incest. You're a fantastical person, an amazing friend, and a fucking fabulous bitch. I love you! 3

* * *

><p><strong>ad·mi·ra·tion:<strong> _wonder; astonishment._

He's her older brother. Strong, beautiful, magnificent in every single aspect of the word, Niklaus is kind, loving, something Elijah wishes he could be, and something Henrick will never have a chance to be.

Rebekah watches her brothers spar, eyes alight, rings glistening on their fingers as the swords clang together. The others had left; gone somewhere she'd never find them. Back to Europe, maybe. Maybe they stayed near Mystic Falls. Nevertheless, Rebekah wasn't alone.

She had Nik.

"Very nice, brother," she nods, smirk budding on her lips. The sun gazes down on her, warming the cool skin, making her straw-coloured hair brighter. Niklaus pauses his fight to look at her, grin dancing across his lips. "Why _thank-you,_ Rebekah," he chirps sarcastically, whilst Elijah feigns a look of hurt.

"No compliments for me? Sister, my heart is breaking!"

She smiles at Elijah, but her grin is for Nik.

* * *

><p><strong>de·sire: <strong>_an expressed wish; request._

"Would you do me a favour," she asks one night, stepping into his sleeping chambers, nightdress falling off of one shoulder. "It shall only take a moment, brother."

_Brother,_ the word feels foul on her tongue. And she knows she shouldn't feel this way, but when he looks at her like that, with eyes alight and shirt open slightly, it is hard not to feel something.

"What is it, Rebekah?" He's tired from their journey. She knows that. Elijah had gone immediately to his bed chambers when they'd compelled the woman to let them in. Nik was a bit nicer, thanking the woman for a place to stay.

"It is…it is a lot to ask of you…" trailing off, Rebekah stays near the door, kicking it shut with a barefoot. "But I would like it very much."

"Well," Nik snaps, sitting up in his bed, trousers ruffled. "Get on with it."

"Kiss me," she murmurs, not meeting his eyes. And this is all that she wants. All that she'd _wanted_ since her mother turned her into this monster. Her feelings have increased from longing to desire, and she aches to feel his lips on hers. His body pressing hers to the bed, though she knows how absolutely sinful that is. (She's damned, what the Hell does she care, anyway?)

Rebekah is almost afraid he won't kiss her, and she turns to leave, uttering a small, "Oh Nik, I'm so sorry-," but she's cut off when strong hands grip her shoulders, bringing her back around.

There is something in Nik's eyes when he looks at her like that. When he stares with those incredible, amazing eyes, it feels like her heart is beating rapidly against her chest. But her heart isn't beating.

"…Nik…" his name is a whisper on her tongue, and she barely has enough time to take a breath before his lips are pressed against hers.

He tastes like blood and salvation.

* * *

><p><strong>hope: <strong>_to__believe,__desire,__or__trust._

"Nik?" She presses to him, mouth leaving wet trails across his collarbone. Niklaus smiles at her, smoothing hair away from his sister's face with a tender hand. "Nik, don't leave me."

"Never," he murmurs, eyebrows rising to his hairline. His hand traces up her naked side, teasing the pale, soft skin. "Why would you say something like that?"

"I'm not sure," she whispers, shutting her eyes and exhaling, snuggling close to Nik as he pulls the blankets to their chin. Knowing him, Nik won't sleep. He'll stay awake and make sure no one comes near the room. Make sure that nobody sees them doing this. Being like this.

"I'll be here," Nik kisses her one last time, and the darkness of her dreams overwhelms her.

* * *

><p><strong>in·cep·tion: <strong>beginning; start; commencement.

Katerina is lovely. Lovely, and beautiful, and eye-catching. She's also human.

Nik comes to Rebekah's room one night, speaking of Katerina in such fond terms that a spike of jealousy flares through the blonde's body. She almost gets up and leaves the room, ready to kill the wench. But then Nik kisses her, pressing his warm lips against hers, tongue darting out and tangling with Rebekah's.

It's the start of a new chase, Rebekah later learns, after draining the entire family of Katerina Petrova.

* * *

><p><strong>crys·tal·li·za·tion: <strong>_see the beauty and perfection._

When he stares at her, eyes drifting up her naked body, Rebekah feels ashamed. She doesn't have the perfect, large chest that some of the other women do. She feels inadequate when Elijah points out another woman, and she feels so awful when Nik agrees. When he smirks and nods and acts like there isn't anything between them.

"But I love you, dear Rebekah," he'll murmur, and she knows he's not lying. She knows when people are lying. So she will whisper back, "And I, you."

* * *

><p><strong>fear: <strong>_concern__or__anxiety._

When he whispers it one day, after another dead-end, after not finding Katerina for the thousandth time, she can tell he's lying. "I love you, Rebekah." She wonders when that happened, when he fell out of love, when he stopped feeling this way.

Perhaps when Katerina became his object of affection.

She takes it though. Arches into him, kisses him, _and loves him_ because she can't help herself. Can't stop what she feels. It's a raw fear, and she delays Nik from finding Katerina because she can't lose him. She can't lose _Nik._

* * *

><p><strong>jeal·ous·y: <strong>vigilance in maintaining or guarding something.

She meets Stefan, and it's been awhile since Nik has kissed her, or touched her, or gods, _spoken to her, _so she indulges, loves the Ripper because she can. Because she's allowed to. She deserves this, she does.

Nik watches her, eyes sharp and angry, but Stefan is his friend, his very best friend, and maybe it makes her feel good that he's jealous. That he's angry.

His arm grips hers tight, after he'd made Stefan forget, and she can smell someone in that bar. Someone familiar, and it's not Mikael—but Nik is hurting her.

"_Stop,"_ she yells, tearing her arm from his grasp, touching her cheek from where he'd hit her. "You leave Stefan _alone,_ Nik. Or I'll tear you apart."

Nik glares, eyes glinting in the low light of the hotel room. He steps forward, face inches from hers. "And who'll stop me? Your boyfriend?"

"Why're you doing this?" Tears spring to her eyes, but she hasn't cried in front of Nik in years, so she won't start now. "You never even _act_ like you want me any more, Nik. So why now? Are you _jealous?"_

"Don't flatter yourself," he hisses, but they're kissing, he's pulling at her hair, tugging on her lip, and she feels better than she has in a long time.

"I want to stay with Stefan," she shouts, throwing the nearest object at him. "I don't _want_ to stay with you anymore!"

Nik shakes his head, eyes wet, and he darts forward, shoving a blade between her breasts. Something creeps up her body, lead filling her legs, stomach, arms, until she can just see his face.

"I am so sorry," he whispers, moisture dripping down his cheek. _He's not lying._

* * *

><p><strong>love: <strong>a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person.

"You killed her," Rebekah shrieks, fists flying as she pounds them against Nik's chest. He's trying to stop her, but she's feeling better than she has in weeks. She'd fed on half the club's population; gotten that _god forsaken knife_ out of her _back, _thank _you _Elena Gilbertand she'd hunted down her brother.

"It was _you_ not _father!_ You—you killed her! You _killed Mother!"_ His hands close around her wrists, and she can't move because he's asking her not to.

"I have never regretted anything," he whispers fiercely, and the words are followed by a lie. "More than I have when I stabbed _you."_

Her eyes widen, and she still can't move. "That's not what I meant, Nik—"

"I know," he tells her, forehead pressing against her own, stubble brushing her cheek. "When I stabbed Elijah, mother, the others, Rebekah, I didn't _feel anything._ But you—when I stabbed you, I was so alone. So, so alone."

"Shut up," she shouts, startling him. He releases her, stumbling away, and she cries. "Don't do this to me Nik. Not again. You lied to me—lied to all of us. And you've made me run my entire life—stabbed me when I didn't want to go on. I didn't want—want Stefan. I wanted you to notice, to take me with you and stop running. But you're so _damn_ stubborn. And—"

Warm, soft lips press against hers with a passion that he's never possessed before. She's shocked, hands rising immediately to hold him to her. When he pulls back, brushing her nose with hers, he stares into her eyes, and she can tell he says this with the absolute truth. "It will _always be you."_

It'll take getting used to, knowing what he's done and what he'll continue to do. But they started by pulling the knives from their family's chest, hands intertwined.


End file.
